Back to Stars Hollow
by stopeatingpaste
Summary: 10 years after graduating from college, Dean is back in Stars Hollow. my first ff...actually first story ever..Please review!
1. Time stands still

It's been 10 years since he's been back to Stars Hollow. Dean is 33 years old now and graduated from UCONN with a degree in Architecture. He's single and works for a small Architectural Firm based in Washington, DC. His father passed away and he's back in town to take care of family affairs and to arrange the funeral and help his mom for a while.

Dean and Clara were walking through the town reminiscing about old times. Things seemed to have stood still in this small town. The people look the same, maybe a little bit older, but the town still retained its quirky charm.

Dean and Clara made their way past Doose's Market where he used to work as a teenager, and then again in his young adulthood when he was going through some life changes. This town and its people had seen him through many phases of life. They saw him fall in love for the first time with the town princess Rory Gilmore. They saw him get his heart broken by her and struggle to work his way through it. In the same way the town watched Rory grow up and endure the hardships of life and love, they had also seen Dean flourish and flounder through life's trials.

After Dean's marriage to Lindsay failed, they had both struggled to come to terms with it. Though Dean's deep seeded love for Rory was the catalyst for the failure of this union, they both came to the realization that they had married too young, and for the wrong reason's. Lindsay wanted a fairy tale, and Dean wanted to ease the pain of losing Rory. Eventually the two continued on with their lives letting time and distance deaden the pains they both felt.

Lindsay ended up married to a very nice young man from another small town and had moved there a few years later. She still lives there in her perfect little house with a picket fence. It was everything she had always wanted. Dean made his way back to school and threw himself into his studies and after graduating threw himself into his work. They kept in touch sending Christmas cards and the occasional email. Dean lost touch with Rory after a while… it was just too painful.

Clara and Dean passed the gazebo and Dean stopped for a moment and let his mind take him back…. It was that spot. They had many conversations, many moments of contentment right there. He chuckled slightly to himself. Clara noticed her brothers grin and knew that he was thinking of her.

Clara had known all along that Rory was always the Stella to Dean's Stanley. Even as a young child her heart broke for him. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, it just wasn't going to work. Clara had seen her brother cry and try to hide the pain and confusion he felt. After all this time her big strong brother protected that small ember in his heart for Rory. To Clara, Dean was always the protector, but with Rory it was though he needed to have his heart protected.

As they approached the Church building Dean kept his eyes lowered. This was the place where he made the decision to change his life. Several years ago he would have said that this was the place where he made the worst decision of his life, but with age comes a bit of wisdom. He had come to terms with his past and the decisions he had made. Dean knew and accepted that what had happened was part of who he was now. He knows that he is just a compilation of all his past experiences… some were just easier than others, but each helped him grow.

Clara sensed her brother's demeanor change. She knew all too well what this building represented to him. Once inside they spoke to Reverend Skinner and made the arrangements for their father's memorial. When they were done Clara went back to their parents house to be with their mother and Dean continued walking through town. He passed by the ball field were he used to play softball on Sunday afternoons. He walked by the High School and he stopped by The Tree.

The Tree. This was where he first saw her. He sat under the shade of the tree and once again let his mind wander as he picked at the grass beneath him…

She would sit there for hours reading, oblivious to what was going on around her. She would lose herself in her books. It was one of the qualities he found so fascinating about her. She wasn't like all the other girls who were so preoccupied with what was going on in their small little cliques. She was just Rory, no pretenses, no agenda, just a girl with eyes that seemed to see through you to his soul.

They were young and it was many years ago, but he couldn't help but remember what he felt when he was around her. She saw things in him that other people didn't see. She challenged him to read things and try things that would never had occurred to him to attempt. With her he read Russian novels, learned to waltz, ate candy till he was sick, and became interested in seeing the world. She was the only one that believed he could go to a 4 year college and succeed. Rory wasn't one to settle. She would strive for the best and she pushed whoever was around her to do the same. He loved her and at that time it seemed like that love would never fail him. He got complacent, but the love didn't fail him… it just out grew him. He knew Rory needed to be surrounded by people with big dreams, big hopes, goals that seemed so far out of reach. He just wasn't ready for that. He wanted what he had with her and nothing more.

He knows now it would have been a mistake to stay that way. Where would he be now if she let him stagnate? He wouldn't be designing buildings that appear in books and magazines. He knew he would never have been able to make her happy if they stayed in that place where they were. They needed to grow… and it happened that they grew apart and took different paths. Such is life.

They day he saw her in her party dress and diamond tiara was the day he knew she was destined for something bigger than he could imagine. He just didn't believe that he was also destined for something big. Confidence was something Rory had not him. She had an unyielding confidence that drove her to achieve everything she set out to. He on the other hand was grateful for each time he didn't fail.

Now things are different. He had found his path in life. He was good at what he did and he loved it. He traveled the world, studied the ancient ruins, stayed in cities he had never dreamed of seeing. He wondered if she realized her dreams. Now that he thought about it, the big difference between them was that Rory knew at age 15 what her dreams were while Dean hadn't known he even had aspirations until he was pushed. Now he was an adult and he was driven to succeed. It always seemed quite ironic to him that he was always willing to be what Rory wanted him to be, and at the same time she was pushing him to be everything that he could be.

He was finally able to be happy that she always would have a small place in his heart. She would be the standard by which he measured everything. He just wishes that he would thank her. It would just be silly now, but he really felt he owed her that. After all, she knew it when everyone else couldn't see it. Dean had a future, a road to be traveled.

The weather grew chilly and Dean snapped out of his trans. He made his way back to his parents house to prepare for the memorial the next day.

Morning came and Clara and Dean were dressed and ready to head to the Church. His parents had become part of this quirky little town as well, and many of the townspeople came to pay their respects and give condolences to Dean and Clara. The service was subdued and many of Dean's father's friends and coworkers had many nice things to say about him. Dean was the last one to speak.

"_I am not very good at public speaking. It's one of the things that I inherited from my father. My dad was a quiet man. He went about his business and took care of his family. He lived a quiet life and had great hopes for his children. He was the rock of our family. He kept us grounded and taught us the importance of family._

_There are very few people who I can say believed that I would be something some day. One of them is an old friend who was wise beyond her years, the other my little sister, and then there was my dad. My dad taught me that being humble was part of being great. That great people didn't always have grandeur, but they always had respect._

_I respect my old man. He was the most honest, hardworking, caring, and forgiving man I have ever known. I owe him for teaching me to have my feet firmly planted on the ground. For teaching me that mistakes aren't what people remember you by… it's what you do after you make a mistake that leaves a mark._

_I am who I am today because of my father. I love you dad."_

With that, Dean looked into the crowd and their eyes met…..


	2. Memories flood back

At that moment it all flooded back. His confidence left him, he could feel himself choking on words that would not come out, and he felt warmth rush over him. He looked again and noticed a tear falling from her eye and he yearned to comfort her… to tell her that everything would be ok… to protect her like he always did… like he always wanted to.

It was like looking in a picture from 10 years ago. She was just as beautiful. Her hair was long and pulled back, just like she used to wear it. Her blue eyes sparkled and her skin was like that of a porcelain doll. It was all too surreal. He was looking at her standing in the crowd of townspeople who were mourning the passing of his father, but what he saw was the young girl who had filled his heart as a young man. Thoughts rushed through his head, so fast, so many, it hardly made sense.

He wanted to know… what had happened to her? Where did her destiny take her? Was she happy? Did she do and see everything that she had dreamed of doing? At the same time he wanted to keep her a memory, the memory that he had learned to deal with and to contain deep within his soul.

The townspeople were leaving the Church building and heading towards Miss Patty's where Clara and Dean had arranged a small reception. People gathered and told stories of Dean's father… stories of Clara and Dean's past. There were family pictures displayed about. Most of them were of Deans parents as a young couple and of Dean and Clair with their father when they were children.

There was one small photo amongst the rest of Dean's parents standing alongside Rory and Dean. It was taken in the town square, during the Firelight Festival. The four of them seemed so happy. Dean's father always knew that Rory was Dean's true love, but he always hung in the background and let Dean experience things and make his own decisions. The one time he spoke to Dean was when Dean had told him that he was going to propose to Lindsay. Dean's father knew what he was trying to do and spoke to him asking if he was sure this was what he wanted. He knew he had to let Dean make this mistake even though he wanted so much to stop him from getting hurt and from hurting others. All he could do was support his son and be there for him when it all fell apart.

Clara and Dean helped their mother make the rounds and thank people for coming. When most of the townspeople had left, Clara took her mother back to the house to rest while Dean stayed to clean up. He had been so preoccupied that he had almost forgotten who he had seen at the church. He was picking up some paper cups when a familiar voice spoke softly behind him. He was a bit startled but didn't jump; he slowly turned around to see Lorelai standing there with a big black trash bag.

L: _Hi Dean. It's been a long time._

D: _Uh yeah, a real long time_… he kind of mumbled softly

L: _I am real sorry for your loss. Your dad was a real great guy. I had gotten to know him a little bit in the past few years before he got sick._

Dean placed the pile of cups into the bag that Lorelai was holding.

D: _Thanks… he would have appreciated you coming and thank you for helping me clean up. You didn't have to stay and do that._

L: _Oh, it's no problem. It's the least I could do for you while you and Clara are helping out your mom._

Dean smiles meekly at Lorelai

L_: You know your Dad was real proud of you and Clara. Every so often I would see him at the diner and we would talk about "the kids". His eyes would light up when he talked about how well you were doing in DC. He even brought a few of the architectural digests that published pictures of buildings you had designed. Those were some nifty buildings by the way!_

Dean stood there with a confused look on his face. Why hadn't his dad mentioned that he spoke to Lorelai? He and his dad had spoken over the phone often and emailed almost religiously. He never even mentioned it when his parents came for their monthly visit to DC.

Lorelai continued awkwardly breaking the silence_: Uhhh and Clara! Oh my gosh did she get hit with the pretty stick or what?! She's all grown up and going to be a doctor soon?! It's all amazing. Wow! I just thought of something. … I am OLD?!! Ah! Yikes!_

Dean laughed: _So, how is the Dragonfly? Every once in a while I see it featured in a travel magazine. It kind of makes me homesick and I get the urge to hammer something._

Lorelai smiled at the fact that Dean was back... participating in the Gilmore banter: _Well, you know we always have a handyman list ready for you when you get that urge to hammer stuff!_

D: _Well I will definitely keep you in mind when I get that urge…._

Dean regretted saying that as soon as the words left his lips… but it was too late.

Lorelai giggling: _DIRTY!_

Dean roles his eyes and he and Lorelai continue to clear up the table talking about the town and Babette's new cat. It was nice that they could pick up like no time has passed at all. Lorelai always knew how to make someone forget for while the things that were upsetting them. It reminded Dean of the many conversations he had with Lorelai through the window of Rory's old room. She always gave him the benefit of the doubt and tried to comfort him when she knew things were bad. For as much as Lorelai loved and protected Rory, she never blamed Dean for everything. She knew that things happened for a reason, just as Dean learned later on.

They were almost done clearing up Ms Patty's place when a loud crash came from behind the stage.

Dean and Lorelai looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Dean made his way back behind the curtain and found Kirk under pile of folding chairs that had come down on him. It seemed Kirk was trying to set up for the town meeting when he lost his grip on the stack of chairs.

As Dean climbed over the fallen chairs to give aid to the fallen townsmen he realized someone was already there struggling to get him free from the tangled web of folding chairs.

As he got closer he realized who it was that was helping Kirk….

It was Rory.


	3. Kirk, Chairs, Coffee, Silence

Their eyes met and they both quickly broke the stare. Rory was struggling with the stack of chairs that had fallen on Kirk but they were wedged so tightly that she couldn't budge them.

R_: Kirk, hang in there, help is coming_

K: _I think I broke my arm, or at least it feels the same way my leg felt after I parachuted out of the plane for Taylor's big store opening._

R: _Ok, just keep still we will get you out I promise._

R:_ I can't move it… I think he's really hurt._

D_: It's ok, just stand back and when I lift the chairs see if u can slide him out._

D: _Ok Kirk, when I lift the chairs Rory is going to try to slide you out. If you can push with your legs to help her Ok?_

K: _Ok._

Dean lifts up the stack of chairs as Rory grabs Kirk by his good arm. With great effort Kirk is freed, but in a great deal of pain.

D: _Do you have your cell phone?_

R: _No, I don't have my purse with me._

L: _Mine is on the table out front- As she hurries to get it._

D: _Just sit still Kirk, Lorelai will call the ambulance. I think you may have a broken arm or collar bone._

K: _I have to set up for the town meeting still! Taylor will be disappointed in me. I can't disappoint Taylor_.

R: _Don't worry Kirk, Dean and I will make sure it is all set up for you. Right Dean?- she looks at him shyly then quickly turns her glance to the ground._

D_: Uh, sure… sure. We won't let you down Kirk._

Lorelai returns with the paramedics close behind her. She explains what has happened and they start checking Kirk out.

Paramedic: We will have to take him to the hospital for X-Rays to see if he broke anything. Will any of you be riding with him?

Dean, Rory and Lorelai all look around at each other waiting for someone to speak up. Finally, Lorelai volunteers.

L: _Don't worry Kirk, I will ride in the ambulance with you. I have already called your mother. She said she would save your dinner for you._

K: _Really? She never saves it if I am late. She always gives it to Cat Kirk even if I am just in the next room! She must really love me!_

L: _Yes Kirk, I am sure your mother really loves you._

K: _I wonder if she would let me sit and watch tv with her if I broke my other arm?_

The group lets out a collective sigh at poor pathetic Kirk's comment.

By the time they loaded Kirk up into the ambulance a small crowd of townspeople had gathered outside to see what the fuss was all about. Dean and Rory turned to go back into Ms Patty's not having said much more to eachother. Babette and Ms Patty see them walking off and start whispering to eachother.

B: _Oh Doll, What do you think that is all about?_

MP: _I don't know honey, but you remember the last time they were left alone in my place!?_

B: _Yeah, well you know how true love is… it always rears it's head up at the oddest moments. I remember a guy I dated in the 60's … ohhh he was a tall drink of milk just like our Bag Boy over there… boy them were the times!_

MP: _You're telling me sister! I have some stories of love that wouldn't quit… just like my hips when I was 20!!_

The two town gossips continue their banter as the crowd goes about it's business.

Inside, Dean and Rory stand in an awkward silence. Rory is the first to speak as she looks at her shoes.

R: _I'm really sorry about your Dad._

D_: Thank you._

R: _Uhh I hope it is ok that I came to the service, I mean… I really liked your dad, and I didn't know how awkward it would be, but I just wanted a chance to say goodbye._

D: _Oh, well I am sure my father would have appreciated it and Clara and my mom appreciate your coming._

R: _Oh yeah…_

D: _Uhm.. and so do I- Dean looks away sheepishly._

Rory smiles as she looks up at her long lost friend.

R: _Well, I guess we better get to setting up for the town meeting._

D: _Oh, yeah… the town meeting._

The two go about setting up the chairs and moving tables around in preparation for the town meeting. They each steal glances at one another, but work in silence for the most part.

When they had finished setting up, they were both exhausted. They gathered their coats and were leaving the building when Rory spoke.

R: _Dean?_

D: _Yes?_

R: _I… I …_

D:_Yes?_

R: _Uhm…do you want to go get some coffee?_

Dean looked into her eyes, both curious and puzzled at the same time. He didn't know if he could handle it, but he was sure he would regret it if he didn't go.

D: _Uh, sure. Lukes?_

Rory smiled: _Yeah!_

They walked across the road to Lukes. It was almost closing time when the bells above the door sounded. Luke looked up from his position at the counter. He couldn't believe what he saw. Dean and Rory… walking in together. It was almost as though he had been transported back in time. The pair took their places at a table by the window.

Luke came up and put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

L: _Hey-a-Dean?_

D: _Hi_

L: _I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier today at your Dad's memorial, but .. well, I just wanted you to know that if you need anything… I'm always here…_

D: _Thanks Luke. I really appreciate it and thanks for coming to the memorial. It meant a lot to us that you were there._

Luke nervously looks down at his pad.

L: _Uh.. so what can I get for you two?_

R: _Coffee please_

D: _Same for me._

L: _Ok, I'll be back with your coffee in a sec._

Dean and Rory sit… in silence. Each of them trying to find the words to say. Each one trying to grasp the thoughts that filled their heads.

Rory sat staring out the window towards the gazebo.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Dean and Rory are walking after having just met…**_

_**D: "Every day. After school you come out and you sit under that tree there and you read. Last week it was Madame Bovary. This week it's Moby Dick."**__**  
R: **__**"But why would you—"**__**  
D: **__**"You're nice to look at, and because you've got unbelievable concentration. Last Friday these two guys were tossing around a ball and one guy nailed the other right in the face. I mean, it was a mess, blood everywhere, the nurse came out, the place was in chaos, his girlfriend was all freaking out, and you just sat there and read. I mean, you never even looked up. I thought, 'I have never seen anyone read so intensely before in my entire life. I have to meet that girl'."**_

Luke comes to the table with 2 mugs of coffee and sets them on the table for them.

R: _So, I hear you're a big Architect in DC now… designing office buildings, museums, and stuff?! It must be real exciting?_

D: _Well, I don't know about "big" but I do have some nice designs that they chose for some of the buildings in New York and one that they chose for Museum in Milan…_

R: _Wow… you found your calling I guess?_

D: _I guess you could say that. I mean I love what I do… and I guess I do it well enough to make a living off of it._

They both look down at their coffee mugs. It's Dean's turn to stare out of the diner window.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Rory and Dean are walking through town towards Miss Patty's place.**_

_**Rory**__**: So do you like cake?  
**__**Dean**__**: What?  
**__**Rory**__**: They make really good cakes here. They're very... round.  
**__**Dean**__**: Okay, I'll remember that.  
**__**Rory**__**: Good. Make a note. You wouldn't want to forget where the round cakes are **__**(gets a did-i-just-say-that look on her face)**_

…_**..Now they are in Doose's Market and Rory is helping Dean stack canned peas.**_

_**Rory**__**: Well it's this thing where you go and they play music and you're supposed to get all dressed up and do some kind of dance and then there's chicken.  
**__**Dean**__**: Chicken?  
**__**Rory**__**: Well I don't know if there's chicken. But at these kinds of things they often serve chicken because it's probably cheaper and people eat it, so the logic behind the chicken choice really isn't that bad.  
**__**Dean**__**: I'm lost.  
**__**Rory**__**: It's a dance**_

_**Dean**__**: So are you asking me to go to a dance with you?  
**__**Rory**__**: No... Yes... I mean... if you wanted to go, I would go too.  
**__**Dean**__**: That would probably be good since it's your school**_

R: _Hey… you there?_

D: _Huh?_

R: _Oh... it just seemed like you were somewhere else._

Dean smiled. Rory always knew when he was drifting off into la la land. He wondered if she ever knew what his thoughts were. He blushed at recalling some of the times his mind wandered… and what they wandered to.

Rory smiled knowing that he was thinking about something that made him happy. That's what she truly wanted for him. Ever since she first dated him she wanted him to be happy. She really knew that over the years that she was the cause of a lot of his unhappiness, but she never intended to break his heart over and over again. She had her heart broken by him a few times too, but most of the time she really deserved it.

She thought about him often over the years. Different events in her life had reminded her of the happy times Dean and her had spent together. She also used some of the lessons she had learned with him, like being honest about your feelings before hurting the other person. Sometimes she would day dream about what it would have been like had she been ready for a real relationship when she was with Dean.

D: _So, how have you been?_

R: _Oh, well I have been ok. After graduation I was awarded a Fellowship, the Elisa Spungen Blinder and Robert Blinder Journalism Fellowship and I was able to study International Journalism in Europe for 2 years. I lived in Italy, Spain, and France working for CNN as an international correspondent. I have been back Stateside for the last 8 months trying to get used to the slower pace of New York_.she giggles at the oxymoron

Dean smiles at her happy at her apparent success and happiness. He too only wanted his sweet princess to be happy. From the very beginning he loved the smile she had when she was happy to see him. He was only saddened when he realized it wasn't him that could make that smile appear anymore.

Rory continued filling Dean in on her past few years. Apparently she had done so well as a journalist oversees that CNN had offered to let her have any open position within the organization. She had settled on an editor position in New York. He was surprised that she decided to come back, but he was glad to see that she had come across some of his design work over. the years.

The time flew by and they were the last two in the diner with Luke putting up the chairs around them and cleaning up for closing. They had been so caught up in their reminiscing that they didn't realize how late it was until the bell above the door jingled and they looked up.

Lorelai came prancing in with an exaggerated look of exhaustion on her face. She strode right up to the counter and plopped herself down on the first stool.

L: _Ooooh Loooo-uke! Keeper of the liquid of life! Save me! I am on the verge of imploding!_

Luke: _We are closed- he says without looking up from filling the salt and pepper shakers._

L: _Don't you feel sorry for me?_

Luke: _Yes I do, but we are still closed._

L: _Loooo-uke!_

Luke: _Why should I be feeling sorry for you?... I mean besides the obvious?_

L: _I just spent 3 hours in the hospital with KIRK!!_

Luke: _Huh?_

L: _Puh-leeze Luke! I need coffee!!_

Luke: _Ok ok I will put on another pot._

Lorelai sighs deeply and spins around in her seat. Once she catches a glimpse of the couple at the table near the window staring at her she finally shuts up.

She walks up to the couple with a big goofy grin on her face as though she knows a secret that they don't know.

She plops down on an empty chair at the table and glances back and forth at the two sitting opposite each other not saying a word.

Finally Rory speaks up.

R: _I guess it's getting late. I had better go home before my mother starts acting like a crazy woman… oh wait.. I think I am a little too late for that!_

_L: Hey! I think you are referring to me!_

_R: I don't have any other mother, unless you've been withholding information from me for the last 33 years._

L: _I am hurt._

R: _Well, I had better find out who my real mom is… I owe her 33 years of mothers days cards._

L: _Hey, your all mine! I have the stretch marks to prove it!_

R: _Oh geez, here we go…_

L: _I went through months of fat ankles, not being able to see my feet, NOT to mention the HOURS of labor!_

R: _Yup, definitely time to get her home… to take her MEDS!_

L: _Fruit of my loins! Why have you forsaken me!_

R: _Please excuse my mom. She's a very sick sick person. They have studied her and when her time comes we are donating her brain to the same museum that has the remains of the elephant man._

L: _THE PAIN OF LABOR!! All of that… and this is how I get treated._

R: _Oh my gosh, Dean…_

D: _Meds, Got it._

Dean grins at the familiar exchange going on before him between mother and daughter. Rory smiles back.

Luke comes back with a cup of coffee to go. All three rise from the table. Dean reaches into his pocket to retrieve his wallet. Luke held up his hand.

L: _It's on me_

D: _Thanks Luke_

L: _Don't mention it- he turns to walk away- oh, and you should visit more._

D:_ I will._

Lorelai, Rory, and Dean all step outside.

L: _Well Dean, it's been a long crazy day. I'm gonna head home. It was great to see you again. You better come by and say goodbye before you head back to DC. Oh, and tell Clara to come by the in and say hi too._

D: _I will. Thanks Lorelai._

She turns to Rory

L: _I'll see you at the house kiddo._

R: _Ok, I'll be right there._

Lorelai heads towards home. She turns back and waves, and then is on her way again.

Rory and Dean start strolling through the town square.

D: _So, you're staying with your mom for the weekend?_

R: _Yeah, well, actually I am here often. I only have to be in the city 2 weeks a month and I do the rest of my work from here. Technology is great. I can see the full lay out before anything goes to press. I set up the spare room as an office. I have a place in the city that I stay at when I am there._

D: _Oh, so you'll be here for a few more days then._

R: _Yes, actually I'll be here for another week before I go back.._

D: _Uh, I am staying at my parents house helping my mom out for the next week. I can walk you home._

They walked in silence the whole way to the crap shack. They got to the door before either of them attempted to speak.

They both started at the same time…

D: _Uh.. go ahead_.

R: _Well, uh, um it was nice catching up with you. I am really sorry about your dad. Uh, if you or your mom need anything my mom and I are always here._

D: _Thanks Rory, well… uhm yeah it was nice talking to you and your mom again. I am happy that you are doing so well. It's been a long time._

Rory smiled as she opened the door.

R: _Yeah, it's been a long time._

D: _Well, good night Rory._

R: _Good night._

Dean turns toward the street. Rory steps inside the house. She turns around before she closes the door.

R: _Dean_- she calls softly before he's out of earshot.

Dean turns towards Rory.

D: _Uh, is something wrong?_

R: _Um, no. I just… I…_

D: _Yeah?_

R: _I don't want it to be so long before we talk again._

Dean smiled at her: _Me either. Maybe we can do something before I have to go back to DC_

R: _That would be great._

D: _Ok, Good night Rory._

They both turned back. Rory went into the crap shack and Dean walked home. It was surreal for both of them. It was though millions of things had happened, but nothing had changed. It was always like that. They were torn apart and brought back together by the Dean/Rory centrifugal force... some sort of natural occuring magnet or something. They were both left with the same thought...What if?

Thanks for the reviews, the suggestions, and the corrections. Now that the back story and the set up are in... I need suggestions on where to go with it!! They have a week together back in Stars Hollow... it could go either way! Let me know what you want to see and I will try to work it in.


End file.
